All Is Fair In Love and War
by Neko Demon Yuki Korihana
Summary: The kingdom of Altera. Ruled by a great but emotionless queen known as Eve and at war with another kingdom. The queen loses soldiers and must reconstruct her battle plans and recruit new members for her army. She also gains three personal guards. Trust will be gained and lost. Will Eve learn that there's more to being a queen than being a great ruler? If so what will it be?
1. The Recruits Have Come

Yuki: Here's another Elsword fic!  
Elgang: Yay!  
Yuki: This again will be an Eve fic :3 cause I just love her so much. The pairing right now will be undecided u.u I'm going to have a poll on my account for who the final couple shall be when that chapter comes so for now the chapters will be bonding time u.u  
Eve: Why exactly is this nonsense necessary? I do not see it as a possibility for me to fall in "love" with any of these guys.  
Els/Chung: That's really mean Eve Q_Q  
Raven: Tch…  
Yuki: Cause you're adorable with these guys so shut up and work with me.  
Eve: Do not tell a queen to shut up.  
Yuki: Hai hai. Now to the details that shall not be mentioned in the fic. And also, just a warning. The rating here will change.

* * *

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ  
Eve and the other Nasods will be human here. Instead of an actual race the Nasods will be a kingdom of very VERY technologically advanced people. Because the kingdom is so advanced the people in it are called Nasods. I know some people won't read this so I'll say it again in the actual fic. Raven still has his arm etc. As for the classes, they can change their look and skills between chapters and if not between chapters it will be mentioned. At the start of each chapter I'll include what they are as of that point in the fic. So on with the fic!

* * *

Classes as of the start of this chapter~  
Eve: Code Empress  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Raven: Blade Master  
Chung: Iron Paladin

* * *

This is the kingdom known as Altera, home to the Nasod race and furry little creatures known as pongos. Nasods were humans but so technologically advanced that they were named a whole new race. Their ruler was a queen named Eve. She was known as an emotionless but wise, caring, and selfless queen. Every move she makes is for the good of her kingdom. For the last couple years her kingdom has been at war with a neighboring kingdom known as Velder with an unknown ruler. Recently the number of casualties have increased and Queen Eve was forced to retreat for the time being. After her best soldiers were killed in battle she decided that it was high time she recruited new soldiers for her great army. People from her kingdom and also distant lands came to join her army knowing that their leader was a powerful queen. The queen herself of course wasn't defenseless. She had fighter drones and her own special set of skills and a rather large arsenal of weapons. Despite all this her council encouraged her to hire her own personal guards.

Today was the day that the new recruits would arrive. Eve was looking over the forms of her new recruits and deciding which ones would be her personal guards. Three individuals caught her eye. Their skills were well rounded and they all have a fair amount of experience. She handed the forms to her maid, Ophelia, and made her way to the throne room to great her new army troops. The silver haired queen sat on her throne with her legs crossed one on top of the other and her hands folded neatly on top of her legs. As the great doors opened, the armed recruits came flooding in. The once silent throne room was now filled with the talking and chatter of the many people. Eve tried to silence the crowd by clearing her throat, but that proved so she simply nodded her head slightly at her servant Oberon.

"SILENCE!" Boomed Oberon's voice. The room instantly became quiet as all attention was directed to the queen. Eve glanced around the room and quickly assessed each person judging from their physical stature and their choice of weaponry. When she was satisfied she stood up from her throne and cleared her throat.

"Thank you all for volunteering to join my army in my battle against the kingdom of Velder." Her voice ran clear throughout the room and every soul paid attention and dared not even whisper a peep. "As you all may know, the number of casualties have increased recently and I am in need of new recruits. You were all assessed on your way into the palace and have passed. The ones that did not were sent back to where they came from. What you may not know is that I am to choose a few individuals to be placed as my own personal bodyguards."

When she finished the sentence the room was filled with murmurs of conversation between everyone wondering who was chosen to become her new guards. Everyone thought that it was surely an honor to be the queen's guard and hoped that they were the ones chosen. When the voices died down, Eve signaled Ophelia to hand her the papers of the ones that she has chosen.

"I will now announce the individuals that have been chosen. Elsword of Ruben, Raven of Velder, and Chung of Hamel. Will these three please step up and join me here in front of the throne?"

A path cleared as males with red, black, and cream colored hair made their way to the throne. They stopped on the steps to the throne and bowed down to the queen on one knee. Eve carefully observed the trio and nodded at them to stand by the throne. She then directed her attention back to the crowd.

"I look forward to working with each and every one of you. All of you are now dismissed. Oberon will show you to the soldier's quarters. I hope you find living here comfortable and we will begin the division sorting and basic formation training first thing tomorrow. Good luck to all of you!"

Everyone filed out of the room following Oberon's lead. When the room was cleared the three that were chosen as Eve's guards once again bowed to her.

"We are honored to serve you your majesty." Said the cream haired soldier known as Chung.

"I hope you will be pleased with our abilities." Stated Raven, the black haired one.

"We still have much to learn. I am sure under your guidance that we will be able to reach our maximum potential." Finished the red haired knight, Elsword.

So far, the queen was rather impressed by these three. They were well mannered and had a fair amount of respect for her. Choosing them was the right choice. She nodded in approval and signaled for them to stand up.

"I am pleased that you are willing to accept the risk of being my personal guards. Ophelia will be escorting you to your quarters. The three of your will be sharing one room. Please get changed and meet me for dinner later."

"Yes your highness." They replied in unison. The trio followed Ophelia to their room and Eve herself returned upstairs to prepare for dinner. She knew that this was just the start of a long and difficult road.

* * *

Yuki: And done ^~^  
Els: That was really short ._.  
Raven: For once I agree with him  
Yuki: I know TT~TT It's only the first chapter so don't start giving me hate already  
Chung: It's ok Yuki we know you did your best ^^  
Yuki: Thanks Chung Q~Q  
Rena/Aisha: Where were we?  
Yuki: Oh shut up you two will come later. Rena I'm sparing for this fic but Aisha shall get no mercy! Mwahaha!  
Aisha: Q.Q  
Yuki: Review, favorite, follow mina!  
Elgang and Yuki: Ja ne!


	2. Dinner With The Queen

Yuki: Here be chapter 2! Please note I'm trying to make these chapters as long as I can. There is now a poll on my profile that you can vote for who you want Eve to end up with in the fic :3 Now lets reply to some reviews ^~^

* * *

**Arisa2342**: As I said in the PM ^^" I'm not sure you read the important notice correctly ^^" They can change classes between chapters or until mentioned in the fic and thanks ^~^  
**xXCode AngelXx**: Please vote on my poll for Raven then ^~^ and don't worry all shall be revealed soon ^~^  
** FANG ee**: Yes she is very powerful :D mwahaha and thanks ^^ I will

* * *

Yuki: And that's all ^~^  
Els: You better not die on this fic like you did your other ones .  
Raven: If you do I'll take the couch and leave  
Aisha: o.o couch?  
Chung: They fight over a couch behind the scenes ^^"…  
Yuki: I promise I won't Q.Q If I do I'll stop playing Elsword  
Rena: That's a pretty big promise ._.  
Yuki: I know TT^TT Oh ya before I forget ._. If I put a line break it's either a change of setting or POVs ._. I don't think I'll need to write it in the fic unless someone won't be able to figure it out  
Eve: Lets cut this useless talk and get on to the story.  
Yuki: Fine TT^TT Eve disclaimer  
Eve: Yuki does not own Elsword. If she did there would be an anime and Aisha would die.

* * *

Classes as of the start of this chapter~  
Eve: Code Empress  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Raven: Blade Master  
Chung: Iron Paladin

This starts in Elsword's POV ^^

* * *

All three of us followed Ophelia to our rooms and the second she closed the door and left I flopped onto the bed. Raven sat on the couch and Chung sat on his own bed. The room itself was probably worth more than all three of our houses combined! The room was a nice shade of red with black borders along the walls, marble floors, king size beds, and three bathrooms! This was the life.

"Elsword you shouldn't get so comfortable just yet. We still need to have dinner with the queen."

"Alright Chung alright. Do we just go down in our armor or do we have to wear and suit and tie? I didn't pack anything like that!"

Chung sighed. What? I came here to be part of an army! I didn't think that we'd be having dinner with the queen! The cases with all my stuff was laying on the floor next to Raven and Chung's stuff. Was there anything in there I can wear? All I brought was my swords and armor! I threw my cases open and all my swords and armor started flying around the room. Raven moved away from an incoming shoulder plate and Chung caught one of my flying swords. When everything was emptied from the cases I calmly proceeded to a dark corner to mull over the fact that I had nothing presentable to wear to dinner. Suddenly I heard Chung quietly laughing. What was so funny? I saw Raven grinning slightly. Now I really had to know what was going on.

"What's funny?"

Chung suddenly burst out in laughter, holding his sides as tears rolled down his face from laughing so hard.

"Elsword you're such an idiot!" Chung shouted out between laughs.

"Gee thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

After he was done with his laughing fit, Chung went to his case and pulled out a dress shirt, a red tie, and some slacks.

"I thought this might happen and I knew you wouldn't pack anything besides your swords and armor so I packed these for you." He said with an oh so innocent smile on his face.

"Of course you'd be the one to pack cloths _Iron Princess._" I retorted.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me Iron Princess!"

"I'll keep calling you Iron Princess until you stop looking like a princess!"

We then proceeded to glare that each other until Raven decided to speak.

"Ahem. If you two idiots are done with your glaring contest, get ready so we can get down to dinner _on time_."

* * *

Raven changed out of his white coat already and was wearing slacks and a white dress shirt with the first three buttons undone. His black suit jacket was on his arm. Someone was well prepared. Chung glanced at the wall clock and quickly retreated into one of the three bathrooms. The red head sighed and got changed into the cloths that Chung gave him in a different bathroom. Elsword came out loosening his tie. All of them were dressed around the same. The only differences was that Raven had no tie and Chung had a cerulean tie that was, might I say, properly tightened.

"Um... are we supposed go down ourselves?" Asked the red head.

"I think so." Replied Chung.

"Come on. It's rude to be late." Raven said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. He put his jacket on and made his way out the door. Chung followed closely after and Elsword decided to stay behind for a bit. When he did leave he found himself lost within a record time of five minutes.

"Gah, why must castles be so big?" He whined to no one in particular. He took a turn and ran straight into somebody.

"Insolence!" Yelled the person he ran into. A hand slammed into his cheek and he flied straight into the wall behind him. When he recovered from the fatal slap, he glanced up only to be greeted by the face of Queen Eve.

"Y-your majesty! I'm so sorry I can explain!" He stammered trying to find the right words to say to the queen. The queen stared intensely at him with a sharpness in her eyes. After a few seconds her expression softened a bit.

"State the reason as to why you ran into me then." Elsword rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a rather funny looking grin on his face.

"I...kinda got lost trying to find the dining room. I took a turn here and didn't see you coming. My deepish apologies your majesty." Elsword bowed deeply in apology to Eve.

"You are forgiven. Let us make our way to the dining room now. We must not be late. Come follow me." Eve said in her usual tone and started making her way to the dining room. Elsword followed behind her closely to make sure he doesn't get lost again. When they got to the dining room, Elsword eyes widened slightly in awe. Everything was very well prepared. Every piece of glass, silverware, and china was polished until they sparkled. Flowers were carefully cut and arranged in a vase set on long table, covered by a tablecloth the same color as freshly fallen snow. The silver haired queen took a seat at the end of the table. Raven and Chung were already sitting at the table and patiently waiting for the queen and Elsword. Elsword took a seat next to Chung and tried to regain his cool.

"What took you so long? Got lost?" Chung whispered teasingly to the red head.

"Shut up." He quietly snapped back. Chung laughed softly then directed his attention back to the queen.

"While we are waiting for the food to arrive, why don't all of you tell me a little about yourself? Raven I'd like to start with you." Eve requested. Raven nodded in approval. "I'm sure that you are aware that we are currently at war with the very kingdom you came from. What made you leave your home kingdom and join me here?"

"Your majesty you see, I lost my loyalty to Velder ever since the new king came and took the throne from our previous ruler. He has no regard for the people of his kingdom and only sees us as tools that are easily replaced."

"That's very interesting. I must ask, what were you in Velder before you came here? It's not listed on the forms you filled out to join my army."

"I was the captain of a group known as the Crow Mercenaries. We worked closely to the former king and queen of the Velder. Only I saw through the evil ways of the new king. Being unable to convince everyone else I disbanded the Crow Mercenaries."

"That's very interesting. Might I ask about your arm? It seems to be Nasod technology."

"My arm was severed on a mission. Someone from your kingdom found me unconscious just outside the border of your kingdom and kindly gave me this arm. There was a period of time I was unable to control it. I later found out the source was the king that came before you, your majesty. He was controlling me through my arm and I ended up killing many of the people in Velder."

"Even after all that you'd still serve Altera?"

"Yes. I know that you are different from the last king and every move you make is for the good of the kingdom and it's people. I am most honored to serve such a great and honorable ruler."

"Your worlds are too kind."

As Eve and Raven continued to talk about varied subjects, Chung and Elsword talked quietly to each other, careful not to disturb the conversation of the queen. Oberon came in a few minutes after Eve and Raven started talking with a large array of foods for them to enjoy. The aroma was enough to make a normal person drool and want to jump on the table but they all kept their manners and waited for the queen. Eve told them to enjoy their food then everyone started eating while talking to each other.

"Elsword, I am aware you were one of the Red Knights in Ruben? Tell me how is Lowe doing?" The queen asked him politely. Elsword swallowed his food and smiled at Eve.

"He's doing just find your majesty. Just as strict as he was a year ago when you visited." The knight replied.

"That is good to hear. Did you improve your skills with magic since I was last there? Your runes and fireballs were always a bit shaky. Have you found your sister yet?" She said with a chuckle. Eve tried to display minor emotions around the three but they all knew that it was all just a facade. She was known as the emotionless queen but they all suspected that she was just lonely from having to rule a kingdom.

"They've gotten much better my queen. Although I'm sure that I can learn much from you here. I hope to find my sister while I serve you, your majesty."

"Of course." The silver haired queen said. "Chung, I'm aware that you came from Hamel, another great and powerful kingdom. What brings you here?"

"My father, the guardian of Hamel was turned on us by a demon. I heard that they resided in Velder. I joined in hopes of finding and rescuing my father." Eve took a sip of her tea and glanced at the trio. They each had their own purpose of joining her army and she was impressed by how noble their purposes are.

"I'm sure that you will be able to. Lets enjoy the rest of our meal then return to our room for a good night's rest. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Yes, your majesty." They said in unison. Everyone enjoyed the rest of their dinner and then returned to their rooms. After unpacking and putting everything in place, the knight, the former mercenary, and the guardian retreated under the covers of their comfortable beds. The queen went to sleep with hope that they will win the war and will be able to bring peace between the kingdoms once again.

* * *

Yuki: *wipes some sweat off my forehead* That turned out longer than I expected ^~^  
Raven: Good  
Chung: No fair! Elsword got a moment with Eve! Yuki you're playing favorites again!  
Els: Dude I got slapped!  
Yuki: He had to get slapped u.u it's Elsword and he's working under Eve u.u he has to get slapped  
Chung: ~ Fine!  
Yuki: Don't worry you and Raven will get your moments with Eve too u.u  
Chung: Yay!  
Raven: Tch  
Eve: *sipping tea*  
Yuki: Review, favorite, follow mina! Ja ne! 


	3. An Attempted Attack and Haircut

Yuki: Woah! I didn't think that I'd get this many reviews so quickly! Only 6 but it's still something! Thank you thank you! Now time to reply to reviews :3

* * *

**Blitzzurger96**: Nah I'm sure other people did too XD and thanks :3  
**RubyCrucifix**: Aww thanks X3 And here's your update!

* * *

Raven: You don't deserve all this  
Yuki: Q_Q So mean to me!  
Els: He's just being Raven  
Yuki: I know b-but Q_Q Eve please slap him for me!  
Eve: *slaps Raven*  
Raven: *flies into a wall*  
Yuki: Ok I'm good ^~^ And I should probably tell you guys that the room that those three are sharing is like an apartment ._. so rooms for everyone  
Els: Yay!  
Yuki: I see that a certain someone is winning so far on the poll OuO  
Els/Raven/Chung: Who is it?!  
Yuki: Not telling ya XD  
Els/Raven/Chung: Dammit!  
Yuki: XD Chung disclaimer please!  
Chung: Yuki doesn't own Elsword! If she did there would be an anime and Aisha would die ._." *points to the disclaimer script* Are you sure this is right?  
Yuki: Chung you're too nice u.u ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Classes as of the start of this chapter~  
Eve: Code Nemesis  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Raven: Reckless Fist  
Chung: Iron Paladin  
Rena: Grand Archer  
Aisha: Void Princess

* * *

"Elsword! Elsword wake up! We're going to be late!"

Elsword opened his eyes only to get a blast of the early morning sun in his eyes. He groaned and pulled the covers over his eyes. Not a morning person? I'd think so. Chung pulled the blanket away from the red haired knight and then dragged him off the bed.

"Leave me alone Iron Princess." Elsword mumbled groggily. The guardian's eye twitched and he wacked Elsword's head with his Destroyer. Raven was sitting on the couch making adjustments to his arm. A piece of his hair was white now, most likely because he made those adjustments.

"Don't call me Iron Princess!" The cream haired guardian shouted. He hit Elsword's head with Destroyer again and stomped away into his room. The knight grumbled and shut the door to his room. He came out a few minutes later adjusting his shoulder plate while still looking rather grumpy. Elsword grabbed his sword and the three made their way to Eve's room to wait for her. They waited standing in front of her door for a few minutes then the queen came out in black armor and her hair undone. Her drones Moby and Remy floated around her and curiously looked at the trio.

"Good morning." Greeted Eve. "I'm sure you all had a good night's sleep?"

"Good morning your highness." The three of them responded with a bow.

"We were able to sleep peacefully with the thought of protecting you in our minds all night, your highness." The mercenary answered to the queen.

Eve couldn't help but be impressed by them. They were on time and very polite to her despite how early it is. She nodded in approval and started making her way down to the training grounds with her trio of guards following closely behind her.

* * *

Once they reached the grounds, everyone stopped what they were doing and got on one knee to greet their queen. They all said their good mornings and the queen was surprised to how quickly they adjusted to the life of a soldier. Oberon brought Eve a list of areas that the commanders wanted her to observe and hopefully give some pointers to the less experienced fighters. On the list was the close ranged swordsmen, the archers, and the magicians. Following those three were a few individuals that shone through and would like Eve to make a squad for them for the battle on the field.

"_Rena the elf and Aisha. Both females. I'm impressed they were able to top their male comrades._" The queen thought to herself as she looked through their skill levels and abilities. "Elsword, Raven, Chung. We're going to the shooting area for the archers." The trio nodded and followed her to the training field for the archers. They were greeted by the commander in charge. He called Rena over and an elf with blonde-green hair carrying a bow ran over and greeted them.

"It's an honor to talk to you in person your majesty."

"It's a pleasure to speak to the finest archer here. If I am correct, you would like to be put in charge of your own squad of archers?" The silver haired queen asked. The elf's eyes lit up hearing that her request actually went to the queen.

"Yes your highness. I'd like my own squad of archers to train in close quarter martial arts and advanced archery techniques. I believe that this will increase our success in battle and decrees the number of causalities in the archery unit."

After a few moments of thinking and weighing out the pros and cons of letting the elf have her own squad she decided that there was an advantage in giving her the squad she so desired.

"Very well. I give you permission to start your own squad. No less than ten and no more than forty. I want a list of everyone that will be added into the squad and their entry and skill forms."

A wide smile grew on Rena's face as Eve gave her permission to start the squad. She bowed over and over again while saying thank you to the queen. Eve chuckled and her and the trio said their good byes and made their way to the magician's training field. Of course the trio having Elsword and Chung in it there was the name calling between the two. Eve and Raven listened to them bicker in amusement. Suddenly Elsword jumped in front of Eve and Raven and Chung stood by her side. A dark purple bomb was falling from the sky straight at them.

"Scare Chase!" Chung called out his attack and a single missile was fire at the bomb, intercepting it and causing it to shatter into bits. Elsword and Raven cut up the larger pieces that would have posed a threat to the queen. Eve stood there, unfazed by the sudden attack. She waved her hand and the three relaxed.

"Your majesty are you alright?" The guardian asked. The queen nodded in response and they continued on to the magician's field. The whole way there the trio stayed alert in case someone tried to attack their queen again. Once they arrived that the training field, the trio lowered their weapons but only slightly. Eve asked the commander in charge for Aisha and she was told that Aisha went for a bathroom break. Right on cue a purple haired girl wearing white and purple robes and carrying a book ran up to the commander.

"Commander~ Someone said you called for me~?"

Eve's first impression of the girl. She's too childish for war, let alone be in charge of a whole squad.

"Yes. The queen is here to talk to you about your request for a squad."

The girl's eyes lit up and a childish smile grew on her face. Eve requested that the girl spar with someone so that she could assess her skills. The spar took place between the purple haired girl and another magician there.

"Blizzard Shower!"

With the shower of sharp ice shards the spar ended. The purple haired girl known as Aisha skipped over to Eve and the commander with a smile from winning the spar. Eve knew that it took more than pure skill to lead a squad of soldiers. This girl lacked experience and was too childish. When there were lives on the line she couldn't take such a risk as to put her in charge of a squad.

"I'm sorry but your request for a squad is denied. You have plenty of skill as a fighter but you lack maturity and experience as a leader. I cannot take the risk of putting you in charge of a squad when lives are on the line."

For a just second Aisha's eyes grew to a glare and shot daggers at the queen.

"I understand your majesty."

"Good. Commander we'll be on our way now."

"Of course. Please stay safe your highness."

The queen nodded in response and made her way back to the palace with her guards following closely behind her. Once they got back inside the palace throne room Eve dismissed the trio. Elsword and Raven left with a bow but Chung stayed behind.

"Chung you seem as though you would like to ask something."

"Yes your highness. Is there...this is kinda embarrassing but is there somewhere I can cut my hair?"

"Of course. I'll even cut it myself. Why would you want to cut it though? It's such beautiful hair. Don't tell me it's because Elsword likes to call you Iron Princess?"

The cream haired guardian blushed lightly. The queen was dead on and he couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"Dead on as expected of you, your highness."

The queen chuckled and signaled for him to follow her. She led him to a rather barren room and motioned him to sit down. After he took a seat, Eve wrapped a piece of black plastic cloth. She got a pair of scissors and started cutting his hair.

"How short do you want it?"

"Short as you would like it your highness."

Eve thought for a second and continued to cut the guardian's cream colored locks. Once she was done she stepped back and looked at her handiwork. After she got a good look she called Ophelia to clean up the hair that littered the floor. Chung got up and looked into a mirror at his new haircut. It was short but not too short.

"Thank you, your highness."

The queen nodded in response and headed up to her room. Chung went to the room that he shared with the other two. He opened the door and stepped inside to find Elsword cleaning his swords and Raven sipping tea on the couch he so happenly claimed.

"Welcome back Iron Princess. What took you so long?" The red haired knight said without looking up.

"Look again Elsword."

Elsword looked up and his eyes widened.

"Wha...What happened to your hair?!"

"I cut it?" Chung replied to him rolling his eyes, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"I can see that! It was a rhetorical question!" The knight snapped back.

Chung laughed and went to one of his drawls and pulled out silver-white twin pistols.

"You're finally going to use them again?" Asked the raven haired man.

Chung nodded and started cleaning them. They carried out the rest of the day in their room with idle chatter. Lunch and dinner were brought to them by one of the palace servants. To them, the first day went rather well. The only problem was that bomb that was attempted to be dropped on the queen. All of them had the strangest feeling that it was someone inside the palace. They all knew that they would need to keep their guard up if they wanted to protect their dear queen.

* * *

Yuki: Another chapter done! Yay~  
Eve: Was it Aisha that tried to kill me with Hell Drop?  
Yuki: Yes u.u yes it was. Hate me all you want Aisha fans! I don't care~  
Aisha: You really hate me don't you?  
Yuki: Yes now get back into your closet  
Aisha: *curses at her and goes into my closet*  
Els: Hey Chung got to be alone with Eve!  
Chung: You got one last chapter!  
Els: I got slapped!  
Raven: Both of you shut up!  
Yuki: Raven! He's alive!  
Raven: Tch  
Yuki: ^~^ Review, favorite, follow mina! Ja ne! 


	4. A Day Outside

Yuki: Yay another chapter!  
Raven: I'm surprised you're still writing here  
Yuki: Raven why are you always so mean to me?! *Runs away in tears*  
Els: *hits Raven's head with the hilt of my sword* Now look at what you did!  
Raven: Tch  
Chung: Lets respond to some reviews ^~^  
Yuki: *crying in the corner*

* * *

**RubyCrucifix**: haha XD I like his long hair but DC hair is even better u.u I have no idea :I I guess not that many people want to review and thanks ^~^ that means a lot  
**xXCode AngelXx**: Stories are awesome! XD  
**Sweet Cynthia**: Thanks ^~^ here's the update!

* * *

Eve: I see that you have some support Yuki  
Yuki: Yes and it feels awesome u.u I shall be an evil little neko and make an evil little deal :3 If I can get 4 reviews for this chapter instead of three I will tell all the score for the poll up until I type this :3  
Chung: What happens if you don't get the 4 reviews?  
Yuki: Then no scores and people will be kept in the dark about which guy is winning right now u.u  
Els/Raven/Chung: REVIEW OR ELSE  
Yuki: Hehe ^~^ Rena disclaimer please  
Rena: Yuki doesn't own Elsword~ If she did you know what would happen to Aisha~

* * *

Classes~  
Eve: Code Nemesis (22)  
Elsword: Infinity Sword (23)  
Raven: Veteran Commander (24)  
Chung: Deadly Chaser (23)  
Can't believe I forgot their ages ._. XD

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the trio of guards moved into the castle to serve the queen of Altera. The war progressed and both sides were at a standstill. The new recruits that had been added to the army were almost ready to join the battle field. Some palace guards were investigating the matter of the bomb that was used in an attempt to kill or mortally wound the queen. Eve, obviously aware of her duties as the queen, was growing restless. Her days had become filled with paperwork and her trio of guards thought that she deserved a break.

"I do not have time for something as trivial as a simple "break." My duties as a queen is 24/7 all year round." Eve said when they asked her if she would like a break from work. She continued to sign papers and look over battle plans without another word.

"Your majesty, overworking yourself is not good for your health. Taking a break from your duties is normal. Plus, wouldn't you like to see what's beyond the palace walls?" The red haired knight said.

The last sentence that flowed out of Elsword's mouth sparked the queen's curiosity. She's never been outside the palace walls before. She was born into the royal family and was locked inside the palace year round. Eve delicately placed her pen down on her desk and looked up at the three with her hands folded.

"Since you three seem rather persistent on me taking a break from my duties for a day I shall humor you and do so. Please give me a moment to change into some street cloths. I suggest you do so as well."

A smile grew on Elsword and Chung's faces where as a hardly noticeable smile emerged on Raven's. They escorted the queen back to her room and made their way back to their own to get changed into more casual cloths. Elsword and Chung chattered excitedly in their room as they were getting ready.

"I can't believe she actually agreed! She's always so busy with her duties as the queen. She really needs a break once in a while." The guardian turned assassin for the time being exclaimed while he wrapped his cerulean scarf around his neck. He popped his Silver Shooters into their hilts and left his Destroyer in his room.

"Mhm. I thought that she'd just keep saying no until we gave up. It was easier than I thought!" The knight responded while securing his sword to his hip.

Raven kept silent and strapped his sword to his back. Once the three finished their change in wardrobe, they made their way to the queen's room. The queen came out in jeans and a button up shirt. Her drones were still floating around her but they had a little hat placed on their head. ((A.N. Kawaii~)) She nodded and they started making their way to the palace entrance. Oberon stood by the main entrance.

"Y-your majesty! Where are you going and why are you dressed like that?!"

"I'm going out for a bit. I entrust you and Ophelia with work around the palace."

"B-but your majesty! You can't just declare that your going out and just waltz out of the palace!"

Ophelia walked up from behind the panicking male and harshly tugged on his ear. She whispered something into the male servant's ear and smiled at the queen.

"Please enjoy yourself, your majesty. We shall take care of your duties while you're out."

"Thank you Ophelia."

Oberon and Ophelia bowed to their queen as she left the palace. Once Eve was out of sight Ophelia proceeded to strangle Oberon while scolding him.

Eve breathed in the fresh air from outside the palace walls. Once they crossed the boundary between palace grounds and city grounds, the queen had to hold in her curiosity. Moby and Remy floated around the air, looking at everything that moved as though they were kitten exploring a new house. As they were walking, many of the people they passed greeted the queen with smiles.

"Morning your majesty!"

"Good to see you your highness!"

"Hello Queen Eve!"

Eve was a well loved queen. Everyone in the kingdom was happy to see their queen walking the streets of the kingdom she worked so hard to protect. A young Pongo pulled on the leg of Eve's pants and held a flower crown up to her.

"I made this for you your majesty, pong!"

"Thank you. It's quite lovely."

The silver haired queen bent down to allow the young Pongo place the flower crown on top of her long silver locks. The little Pongo smiled brightly at the queen and ran back to join her parents. The trio watched with smiles on their faces as their queen was greeted by her citizens and showered with gifts. It was rather nice seeing their queen smile for once and not just putting up an act for people to see. Without them noticing, Eve placed flower crowns on top of their heads too. They blushed lightly and all the females around them giggled knowing that her seemingly tough guards are actually big softies. The queen said her good byes to the current crowd of people and kept walking through her kingdom with her guards following her.

"I recon it's time for lunch. Is there anywhere we can get something to eat?"

The three huddled together and whispered among themselves before they turned back to their queen with a smile.

"Your majesty, please pardon our behavior for just a second."

Before Eve could respond, a piece of cloth was tied over her eyes. One of them gentle pushed her towards one direction while the others held her hand to make sure she doesn't trip. When they got to their desired destination, they sat her down and untied the cloth around her eyes. The queen opened her eyes and marveled at the sight before her. They were on the top of a grassy hill that overlooked the entire kingdom. A little waiter drone scurried up to Elsword then scurried away to bring them their food.

"You three have done your research on the kingdom to know about all of this."

Elsword, Raven, and Chung smiled at the queen and nodded. This may be the one time the queen has a chance to relax and enjoy a simple stress free day so they wanted to make it the best they possibly can. The waiter drone set up an entire table and laid out the meal for the four of them. Chung paid and gave a generous tip to the waiter drone and it scurried away happily back to the restaurant it came from.

"I know it's nothing too much your majesty but please enjoy your meal." The raven haired man said to the queen.

Eve smiled at the three knowing they did so much just for her. Their jobs are to guard and protect her but they do so much then just that. While she was eating and without her noticing, the three slipped a special gift from each of them onto her. Elsword a ruby necklace around her neck, Raven a white gold and onyx bracelet, and Chung sapphire earrings. When Eve finally noticed the three gifts now on her person, she looked as if she was about to burst into tears. She crushed the three in a hug. All they could do was chuckle and return the gesture. Then Elsword decided it would be funny to push Raven down the hill. The black haired man stomped back up the hill and glared at the red haired knight. Eve took a look at Raven's grass covered hair and body and burst out laughing. Elsword and Chung high-fived each other and Raven couldn't help but soften up hearing his queen laugh for the first time.

"Thank all three of you so much. I've never had so much fun in my entire life. How can I ever make it up to you?"

"No need to your majesty! You're the best queen we could ever ask for so this is the least we can do for you!" Chung said to the queen with a bright smile on his face.

The three of them spent the rest of the day under the tree and probably would have spent the entire night there if Oberon didn't go to get them. If it wasn't for the man's helmet, the sense of panic would have been clear on his face. Although after seeing his queen smile and laugh he calmed down and couldn't help but smile under his helmet. These three were special he knew that for sure.

* * *

Yuki: And done :3 sorry there's not much detail :I I'm struggling to keep interest and update  
Chung: It's the thought that counts ^~^  
Raven: Thoughts won't get reviews  
Yuki: Q~Q So mean!  
Raven: Tch  
Yuki: Review if you want to see those poll results!  
Els: Alright everyone ^~^ Review, favorite, follow! Ja ne! 


	5. The Royal Ball

Yuki: Woah I didn't expect to get so many reviews all of a sudden XD It looks like everyone just needed a little motivation :3 XD As promised here are the poll results as of right now when I'm typing this

* * *

Elsword: 4  
Raven: 7  
Chung: 4

* * *

Els: Nooo D: I'm not winning!  
Raven: Hmp  
Chung: ;-;  
Ara: I don't think that Raven cares about this anymore ._.  
Yuki: Oh well. If you don't like how the scores are right now get some friends to vote for who you want :3 I'll post the poll results in 2 more chapters if I get enough reviews u.u Chung did have 2 when I first started typing this but then he got more votes somehow .-.  
Els: Please vote for me TTOTT  
Yuki: Any who Ara will make a cameo this chapter :3 now lets respond to some reviews

* * *

**xXCode AngelXx**:Don't worry he'll get it this chapter :3  
**Arisa2342**: Well now chu know :3 And don't we all love a happy Eve? X3  
**Blitzzurger96**: Aww it's ok :3 just PM me if you need a ranting buddy ^~^ And your vote will make a difference! Get some more people to vote and pass Raven's score ^~^  
**WhatToDoToday**: Thanks :3 The results are all up there ^~^  
**Spirify**: Thank you so much! ^~^  
**Awakened Hades**: Thanks :3  
**Yukihime77**: Thanks ^~^ hope I won't disappoint you  
**RubyCrucifix**: Doesn't seem like Cheve is winning XD They're a cute pairing but I like ElsEve more :3 there's bonds and she slapped him XD that's the start of every good relationship XD Aww yush :3 more ElsEve And I shall XD

* * *

Raven: You don't deserve all those reviews  
Ara: Raven! Don't say that to poor Yuki! She worked so hard!  
Yuki: ...Raven you're such an asshole! *locks myself in my room*  
Chung: Now you've done it Raven -.-  
Raven: Tch  
Els: He just bullies her cause he liiiiiiiiiiiiikes her :3  
Chung: Elsword don't bring that here -.- Leave it on fb with SilentScream  
Els: Fine~ I'll do the disclaimer today. Yuki doesn't own Elsword if she did would she be here writing this?

* * *

Classes  
Eve: Code Empress  
Elsword: Rune Slayer  
Chung: Tactical Trooper  
Raven: Veteran Commander  
Ara: Yama Raja  
Aisha: Dimension Witch  
Rena: Wind Sneaker

* * *

It's been a month since the attack on Eve. The bomb was definitely made by a dark magician. Now all there is to do is find that dark magician among all the other dark magicians. There wasn't many of them but they were all powerful enough to create a bomb like that. Today however, was the day of the royal ball. The queen was busy supervising everything to make sure everything went smoothly. The day everyone moves out to the battle field was coming soon and many of the troops were getting nervous and having doubts. Eve decided that they should all be invited to help all of the relax a bit. She had the royal tailors specially make the suits and dresses for her guards and the army members. Everyone in the palace was busy doing something. Cooking food, setting up the ballroom, polishing glasses you name it. The queen walked around the palace making sure everything was going smoothly and the trio helped whenever they could. Elsword managed not to set too many things on fire this time around. The red head went to help set up the ballroom, Chung was dragged away to try out some of the sweets the chefs made, and Raven just stayed by Eve the whole time. He stood next to Eve staring into space while she was talking with the decorators.

"Raven, what color do you think the curtains should be? White or black?"

The black haired man snapped his head back towards his queen and stared at the curtains for a second.

"I think you should alternate the colors between black and white for each window, your majesty."

"Interesting choice. Thank you Raven."

"My pleasure your majesty."

The queen smiled slightly at Raven then went back to making the final decisions for the great ball. Raven chuckled as he watched as Elsword fall from the ladder he was standing on. Everyone laughed while Elsword sat on the ground, blushing from the embarrassment. Eve covered her mouth with her hand delicately and giggled at the sight of Elsword's silliness. The knight stood up and rubbed the back of his head with a silly smile on his face. Everyone at the palace loved Elsword. He just lightens things up around the usually dull palace. Chung's bright personality helps bring a smile to anyone's face, even if they are having the worst of days. Raven listens really well and always has a good piece of advice. The entire palace staff and servants along with the queen and the trio are like one gigantic family now. It warms Eve's heart to see everyone get along so well. Everything was set up just on time. Everyone left to get changed into their party wear for the grand night that was about to happen.

* * *

"This is going to be awesome!" Exclaimed the red haired knight as he untied his hair and ruffled it up so that some of it falls in his face. Taking a comb he brushed the sides up to expose the black parts that was underneath all the red. He then slipped into his dress shirt and started buttoning up the buttons.

"It sure will!" The cream haired male said as he spiked up his hair a bit more and let the darker pieces of his hair fall down more. ((A.N. He's DC now :3)) He secured the cerulean bow-tie, the exact same color as his eyes, properly and watched Elsword glare at his crimson tie. Chung snuffed a laugh as the red head struggled to put his tie on.

Raven moved the small red part of his hair out of his face and tied half of his long raven colored locks into a loose ponytail. The black haired man left his top three buttons undone and abandoned his bow-tie. Chung looked at him with disapproval and was opening his mouth to speak but before he could, Raven grabbed his tie and left it very loosely done. Elsword had his slightly loose. The cream haired male sighed and motioned for them to exit the room and head for the ballroom. The queen said that she didn't need them to escort her so they just headed straight for the ballroom.

* * *

When the three arrived at the ballroom, everything was pretty much in full swing. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and having a great time. They decided to talk to some army members since the other guests just don't interest them much. They met the captain of the pole-arms unit, Ara Haan. She was rather interesting to talk to. They discussed many battle strategies and life living at the palace. Suddenly Oberon clapped his hands loudly and everyone in the room quiet down. The softly tapping of heels could be heard.

"Presenting the queen of Altera, her majesty Queen Eve!"

All eyes went to the figure that walked down from the ballroom stairs. The queen was beyond what words could describe. A white silk gown with black and pink detailing was draped over her petite body frame. White heels were donned on her small feet and an electron crown on her head. Her long silver locks were left untouched, flowing down her back and waving with every movement she makes. Around her neck was the necklace that Elsword had given her, on her ears were the earrings that Chung had given her, and around her wrist was the bracelet that Raven had given her. Everyone marveled at the beauty that is their queen. Many of the males in the room stared at the beauty and intended to have the first dance with her.

"Her majesty will now choose someone to share the first dance with!"

Eve's eyes wandered around the room and spotted her trio of guards, gazing at her like everyone else there. She smiled and approached them. All eyes were on the queen as they eagerly waited to see who got the first dance with her. She stopped when she got to them and did a small curtsy in front of Raven. The male bowed and held out his hand for the queen to take.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may."

Eve took the black haired man's hand then the gentle soft music started to play. They twirled around the ballroom dance floor gracefully and ended their short dance with Raven slightly dipping the queen. Everyone in the ballroom clapped when they finished then got with their own partners and started dancing. Chung approached the queen slowly and bowed with his hand outstretched.

"Shall we dance, your majesty?"

"I'd love to."

As Chung and Eve danced around the ballroom Elsword awaited his turn to dance with the queen. Deciding he needed some fresh air he went outside to the balcony and looked down. He saw something that he thought was rather peculiar. There was a girl talking to a really shady looking guy. He couldn't tell who they were since it was dark out and they were wearing hoods. He was able to hear some of their conversation however.

"I'm sorry I failed sir."

"No matter. There are plenty more chances to kill that wretched queen."

"Of course, sir."

Deciding that it was best to tell Eve after the ball, he made a mental note and went to ask the queen for a dance since she was done with Chung now. Everyone danced happily for the rest of the night and enjoyed themselves for one last time before everything changed as they enter the field of war.

* * *

Yuki: This was kinda hard to write and took me a while since I didn't have too much inspiration to go by this time around :I sorry if it's a little crappy.  
Elsword/Chung: Yay we got to dance with Eve ^~^  
Raven: Hmpf  
Yuki: *glares at Raven and growls*  
Eve: Ignore him Yuki. He does not appreciate your hard work and so he is not worth your time. *Sips tea* Now come and have some tea with me.  
Yuki: Alright~! *Takes a seat across from Eve and sips tea with her*  
Ara: Review, favorite, follow mina! Ja ne! 


	6. Into Battle

Yuki: Here be chapter 6! A few people voted by reviewing as "Guest" when I said not to and there's a poll on my page but they didn't listen ._. So I'm not counting those. I will not be telling you guys the poll stats this chapter but expect them in the next two chapters! Also I'm closing it soon so be sure to get people to vote for the pairing you want!  
Raven: This is late.  
Yuki: Urusai! I started school so I have no time to write :I Now time to respond to reviews :3

* * *

**xXCode AngelXx**: Thanks! And he's not ._." Stupid baka  
**RubyCrucifix**: Haha XD And the poll isn't over yet so keep going!  
**Yukihime77**: Raven didn't win .-. the poll is still open. And all shall be revealed soon my children u.u  
**Guest: **I'm not counting that  
**Guest**: I'm not counting that either ._.

* * *

Yuki: And that's it for last chapter plus the note chapter ^~^ On with the fic! Purple head! Disclaimer!  
Aisha: Whatever bitch. Yuki does not own Elsword if she did I'd be dead... *Points to the disclaimer script* WHY THE HELL AM I READING THIS?!  
Yuki: Hehe ^~^

* * *

Classes  
Eve: Code Empress  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Raven: Blade Master  
Chung: Tactical Trooper

* * *

Today was the day that everything changed for the kingdom and its people. Today was the day that the newly trained troops were sent out on the field to either give their lives in the name of Altera, or survive and be crowned the hero of the great kingdom. Everyone in the army was gathered at the army's exit gates waiting for their queen to deliver her final speech to them and then set out to fight for their kingdom. Eve stood at the top of the gate walls with the trio of guards beside her. Everyone stared in awe as the wind and sunlight gave her the image of the goddess of war and victory.

"Today, my brave soldiers, is the day that we move out and join the remaining troops that are already on the field! I believe that if we work together and keep looking forward, that we will prevail!"

Mighty war cries rang through the air when the queen finished her short speech. The gates began to open and the many troops waited patiently to be given the command to advance onto the field.

"Go forth my mighty warriors! Together we shall prevail!"

With a mighty cry, all of the troops started moving, some on foot and others riding the backs of wyverns. This was the start, of the greatest battle that Elrios has ever known.

* * *

Yuki: I know it's short and half baked TT^TT I just needed to get something out... Gomenasai! *cries in emo corner*  
Chung: It's ok Yuki ^~^ you tried your best.  
Raven: She should have tried harder.  
Eve: *Slaps Raven*  
Raven: *goes flying into a wall*  
Els: ^~^" Review, favorite, follow! Ja ne! 


	7. Poll Results

Yuki: Ok, so I'm just here to say I'm closing the poll since my long absence as provided more than enough time for people to vote u.u Don't worry I am working on the new chapter so calm yo tits and balls. The results! Drum roll please~  
Chung: *Does the drum roll*

* * *

Elsword: 8  
Raven: 7  
Chung: 7

* * *

Yuki: And there they are!  
Els: Oh ya! I won!  
Raven: Tch, whatever.  
Chung: ;-; it was a nice time. I submit to you Elsword. You won fair and square.  
Eve: *sips tea*  
Yuki: X3 so I hope all of you enjoyed the poll. I will see you next time on the new chapter which shall be up within the next week or so! Ja na!


	8. Sparring and a Letter

Yuki: Once again…I'M SORRY! TTOTT  
Els: Stupid school ._. Why do you have to drag us with you?  
Yuki: Cause if I'm going to suffer you guys are suffering with me .-.  
Raven: Tch  
Chung: It's not that bad ^~^ some of your teachers are really boring though…  
Yuki: Ya ._. I know. Eve's disappointed with their tech and there's no high level tech club she can join .-.  
Eve: *Nods*  
Yuki: Um ._. I kinda forgot to close the poll so the results are different from what I posted last time. Now lets respond to some reviews ^~^

* * *

**xXCode AngelXx**: Ish ok ^~^ I'll write something for Reve some other time  
**Reckless Flamingo**: Lol XD Glad you're enjoying this  
**DerpyKanshii**: Tanks X3 and ya I'll continue to ignore him XD  
**Dawn of Solstice**: Um ya ._. kay then. Just lost a reader cause of poll results but oh well. All of you should have been prepared if it didn't turn out to be the pairing that you wanted

* * *

Els: Well now lets move on to the fic ^~^  
Raven: Yuki doesn't own Elsword. If she did why the hell would she be writing here?

* * *

Classes  
Eve: Code Battle Seraph  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Chung: Deadly Chaser  
Raven: Veteran Commander

It's been a week since the troops have set out. Daily reports show that they are doing well and have managed to reach the front-lines and offered support. The army has pushed forward, forcing the Velder army to retreat closer to their borders. The queen of Altera had little work to do so trained for much of her days and worked to improve her battle equipment. She trained with her guards and proved to be more than a match for them.

"Proton Flare."

A bright flash of light blinded with knight. As he was struggling to locate the position of the queen, she ended the fight.

"Giga Stream."

The Nasod queen fired a large laser and landed a direct hit on the knight. With that the fight was over. Anyone that was watching the intense training spar was amazed by the skill displayed by both fighters. Elsword stood up and both bowed to show their thanks and respect for the other. Of course the queen wasn't completely unscathed. There were several cuts and slashed on her. A close match but in the end the queen won.

"That was a wonder fight, your majesty."

"Thank you Chung. Would you and Raven like to go next?"

The cream hairedguardian smiled and nodded. Raven got up from where he sat and stood on one end of the field. Chung took a stance at the other end with his Destroyer and Silver Shooters in hand.

"GO!"

At Oberon's signal both engaged each other in a fierce clash of attacks. Raven attacked with quick slashes and stabs followed by a barrage of flames and flaming bullets. The guardian got to a range and shot the black haired man with a barrage of quick bullets. Being at a disadvantage due to his close ranged style of combat, Raven had to use his farther ranged attacks earlier on. With a quick dash he reduced the distance between him and Chung.

"Ignition Crow!"

With a mighty yell and his Nasod arm extended, the mercenary let loose a flaming crow that engulfed half of the field in raging flames. Chung, unable to avoid the flames before they reached him, was forced to run straight through them and at Raven. The black haired man, who was expecting a heavy blow from the cannon took a countering stance.

"Dual Buster!"

Much to Raven's surprise the guardian somersaulted past him and shot his back twice followed by three heavy blows, the third launching him into the air to be showered by bullets and knocked away by a single missile. The mercenary recovered quickly at Chung with inhuman speed. The guardian attempted to keep the raven haired man at a distance with little success. Once he got into range, Raven slashed at Chung then hit him with heavy flamed blows from his arm. (Deadly Raid) Once Chung got up again Raven used a downwards crescent slice which left the guardian bleeding. With a last mighty call from both sides the battle was concluded.

"Shooting Star!"

"Hellfire Gatling!"

They showered each other with missiles and bullets. Both of them took the full impact of the others attack aimed at them and dropped to the ground.

"3, 2,1, it's a draw!" Called out Oberon.

Ophelia rushed over to both them and gave them both a small health potion. Chung and Raven drank the potions slowly and recovered enough to be able to walk back into the palace. With a thanking bow both returned to the palace with the other four following then in soon after.

"Your majesty, there is a letter for you."

"Thank you Ophelia. Leave it on my desk please."

The maid nodded and went upstairs to leave the said letter on the queen's desk. Eve took a quick shower(she's now Code Nemesis) then went to her office to finish her remaining paperwork. As she sat down behind her desk she saw the letter that Ophelia had left on her desk. The wax seal showed that it was from the king of Velder. She carefully broke the seal with a letter knife. The second she glanced down at the signature, her usually calm eyes flared with anger

_To my dear daughter Eve,  
I was rather hurt when you banished your own father from his kingdom. I was hoping that we should ruler Altera together. Your father misses you. After you banised me from the kingdom, I found my way to Velder and used my influence to take over it. Waging war against you was the only way to win back my kingdom from you. However after seeing how powerful and loyal your forces are I thought of a grand idea. If we joined forces we'd have enough power to take over all of Elrios! Don't you want what's best for your kingdom? Join me and I'll call off my troops and this futile war will end. I hope that you will come to your senses._

Sincerely,_  
__Your father, King Nasod._

The normally calm queen was beyond furious. She tore the letter to shreds and vaporized it with a small electron ball. Eve pinched the bridge of her nose hoping to relieve her headache slightly. In her moment of anger she let her guard down. Standing in the window behind her was a dark figure and it raised a small knife, aiming for the back of the queen's neck ,and brought it down.

Crimson blood splattered onto the floor and wall.

* * *

Yuki: CLIFFHANGER!  
Raven: You little bitch.  
Chung: Yuki that was mean ;~;  
Els: THAT ASS BETTER NOT ARM EVE!  
Rena/Aisha: WHERE ARE WE?!  
Yuki: No where ._.  
Rena/Aisha: _  
Yuki: ^~^  
Eve: *Sips tea* Review, favorite, follow please. Ja na. 


End file.
